yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Tribute to The Doomed
への け |jpname = 死者への手向け |chname = 对死者的供奉 |jphira = ししゃへのたむけ |phon = Shisha'e no Tamuke |trans = Offering to the Dead |image = TributetoTheDoomed5DS2-EN-C-1E.png |attribute = Spell |typest = Normal |lore = Discard 1 card. Destroy 1 monster on the field. |chlore = 丢弃1张手卡，选择场上存在的1只怪兽发动。选择的怪兽破坏。 |frlore = Défaussez 1 carte. Détruisez 1 monstre sur le Terrain. |ptlore = Ative por descartar 1 carta da sua mão. Selecione 1 monstro no campo e destrua-o. |itlore = Scarta 1 carta. Distruggi 1 mostro sul Terreno. |delore = Wirf 1 Karte aus deiner Hand ab. Wähle 1 Monster auf dem Spielfeld und zerstöre es. |splore = Destruye 1 carta de tu hand para enviarla al Graveyard y destruye 1 Monster Card sobre el field. |jplore = 自分の手札を１枚捨てる。フィールド上のモンスターを１体選択し、そのモンスターを破壊する。 |krlore = 자신의 패를 1장 버린다. 필드 위의 몬스터를 1장 선택하여. 그 몬스터를 파괴한다. |action1 = Discards for cost |mst1 = Destroys Monster Cards |number = 79759861 |en_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-EN165 - R) Metal Raiders (MRD-EN057 - SR) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-EN026 - C) Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-035 - C) Structure Deck 3: Blaze of Destruction (SD3-EN020 - C) 5D's Starter Deck 2009 (5DS2-EN024 - C) |na_sets = Metal Raiders (MRD-057 - SR) |eu_sets = Metal Raiders (MRD-E057 - SR) |fr_sets = 5D's Starter Deck 2009 (5DS2-FR024 - C) Métal Raiders (MRD-F057 - SR) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-FR026 - C) Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-FR035 - C) Structure Deck 3: Blaze of Destruction (SD3-FR020 - C) |de_sets = 5D's Starter Deck 2009 (5DS2-DE024 - C) Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-DE165 - R) Metal Raiders (MRD-G057 - SR) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-DE026 - C) Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-DE035 - C) Structure Deck 3: Blaze of Destruction (SD3-DE020 - C) |it_sets = 5D's Starter Deck 2009 (5DS2-IT024 - C) Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-IT165 - R) Predoni Metallici (PMT-I057 - SR) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-IT026 - C) Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-IT035 - C) Structure Deck 3: Blaze of Destruction (SD3-IT020 - C) |pt_sets = Metal Raiders (PMT-P057 - SR) Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-PT035 - C) Structure Deck 3: Blaze of Destruction (SD3-PT020 - C) |sp_sets = 5D's Starter Deck 2009 (5DS2-SP024 - C) Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-SP165 - R) Metal Raiders (PMT-S057 - SR) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-SP026 - C) Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-SP035 - C) Structure Deck 3: Blaze of Destruction (SD3-SP020 - C) |jp_sets = Beginner's Edition.1 (BE1-JP165 - R) Duelist Legacy Volume.2 (DL2-132 - R) Kaiba Structure Deck (KA-21 - C) Revival of Black Demon's Dragon (RB-57 - SR) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-JP026 - C) Structure Deck 3: Blaze of Destruction (SD3-JP020 - C) Vol.5 (UR/UPR) World Ranking Promos: Series 2 (PC2-009 - C/NPR) Yugi Volume 2 Structure Deck (SY2-050 - C) Starter Deck 2009 (YSD4-JP024 - C) |ae_sets = Metal Raiders (MRD-057 - SR) |kr_sets = Beginner's Edition.1 (BP1-KR165 - R) Metal Raiders (MRD-K057 - SR) Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-KR035 - C) Structure Deck 3: Blaze of Destruction (SD3-KR020 - C) |eds_sets = Gate Guardian (Rare) |gx1_sets = Powerful Seal (Rare) |gx02_sets = Life Breaker (Super Rare) |ntr_sets = Broken Seal (Rare) |sdd_sets = B. Skull Dragon (Rare) Gate Guardian (Rare) Pink Millennium Eye (Common) Yellow Millennium Eye (Common) |wc6_sets = Metal Raiders (Rare) Monster Destroy Collection (Common) All Spells (Common) All at Random (Common) |wc07_sets = Powerful Seal (Rare) All Spells (Rare) All at Random (Rare) |ygo_sets = Pack 10 |anime_dm = 041, 051, 192 |anime_gx = 040, 087, 122 |anime_5d = 080 }}